


Noise

by fobegren



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Crying, M/M, One Shot, i had a shitty idea now it's this, just let me write, simon still has his magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobegren/pseuds/fobegren
Summary: “Just stop it!” The words tumbled out of his mouth and tasted of smoke. He opened his eyes and removed his hands from his ears to find his friends frozen, mid shout.Then he couldn't stop the tears.





	Noise

Simon Snow felt his eyes droop. It was tiring doing this familiar routine. Baz and Penny stood by the chalkboard and were arguing over something, he wasn't sure at this point but he found that his eyes were constantly drawn to the flecks of chalk floating around. 

"- no. Here, just give me the chalk and I can write-"

"Sorry Bruce, we don't need useless information on the board."

"Just 'cause it's coming from me is it? You know, you're not that smart Basilton."

"Come on Simon, let's get out of here." He looks sideways to see Agatha close to his face, waving her hand a little. His eyes flick back to Penny and Baz, still arguing, so he allows himself to rise and shuffle towards the exit.

"-Simon?"

"That's right, call on Snow to save you." 

"Simon and I are leaving." 

It's too noisy. To many voices. Oh Merlin, Simon could feel himself go fuzzy. Why was this happening? Things were going so well. He could feel it bubbling up inside him, like a pan over boiling. Stop, he told himself, just calm down. Agatha grabbed his hand and began dragging him to the door, Penny took hold of the other. No, stop, please. They were still shouting. The dust was disturbed, it was hard to breath. Can no one else see the chalk? Merlin, Baz still looked good even when pissed. 

Simon ripped his hands away from the girls and slammed them over his ears. 

"Just stop it!" The words tumbled out of his mouth and tasted of smoke. He opened his eyes and removed his hands from his ears to find his friends frozen, mid shout.

Then he couldn't stop the tears. Penny was still wide eyed, open mouthed, slightly red in the face. Agatha was looking like a child who didn't get her fifth pony. And Baz; he knew something was wrong. He wasn't angry now. His face was scared and concerned. 

Simon could taste the smoke more now and slumped to his knees, tears falling to the floor. He didn't even know they were magickal words. Morgana, he just wants the girls to go, just to let Baz hug him in peace. Then the vampire moved. Only him though.

He walked through the dust, past the frozen girls and bent down to Simon. 

"Hey."

"Hey." Then Baz sat down next to him and let Simon get the tears out. The girls could wait because right now, he was tired and clinging to his 'enemy'. Simon Sow felt his eyes droop and a smile creep onto his face.


End file.
